Meu Jardim
by YAH.BOUT
Summary: Luna vai até Harry pra salva-lo da guerra que ainda vive nele   Para o Projeto Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies   Para o Sev'


**Título: **_Meu Jardim_

**Autora: **YAH . BOUT****

**Beta: **Naty

**Par:** Harry/Luna

**~~ Luna vai até Harry pra salva-lo da guerra que ainda vive nele.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p>Dedicada ao Sev' – esse lindo que me converteu pro word HL – e o projeto do 6V.<p>

Agradeço a Naty', que betou essa fict *-*

* * *

><p><em>Há tempos tive um sonho<em>

_Não me lembro, não me lembro..._

_Tua tristeza é tão exata_

_E hoje o dia é tão bonito_

_Já estamos acostumados_

_A não termos mais nem isso..._

_Os sonhos vêm e os sonhos vão_

_E o resto é imperfeito..._

_Dissestes que se tua voz_

_Tivesse força igual_

_À imensa dor que sentes_

_Teu grito acordaria_

_Não só a tua casa_

_Mas a vizinhança inteira..._

_[...]_

_E há tempos_

_O encanto está ausente_

_E há ferrugem nos sorrisos_

_Só o acaso estende os braços_

_A quem procura_

_Abrigo e proteção..._

* * *

><p>Luna desaparatou no cemiterio depois das condolências do mundo magico – e do Ministerio - pelos mortos. Ela sentia que aquilo de certa forma estava errado, não era assim que se despedia de alguém, com palavras vazias e inúmeras pessoas que nem se quer tinham conhecido aquele parente ou amigo falecido. E, de certo modo, aquilo era mais uma forma do Ministerio se promever por algo que nunca fez... Então como aquilo poderia ser importante? Para que chegar cedo afinal?<p>

E Luna queria prestar suas condolências de modo que os mortos a ouvissem, "e com certeza" pensou a jovem "não seria dessa forma que os espíritos a ouviriam". Então ela esperaria passar esse periodo de visitação para finalmente se despedir do modo certo.

Mas não foi por isso que ela tinha ido até ali naquela tarde cinzenta e com flocos de neve pelo chão... Ela tinha ido ali por alguém vivo e que ela sabia, estaria precisando dela depois de tudo.

E enquanto as últimas pessoas iam saindo, Luna foi entrando no cemitério, andando entre as árvores com galhos retorcidos, lápides e a neve. Até que chegou frente ao grupo que esperava encontrar: os Weasleys, que estavam indo na direção oposta a dela, ou seja, em direção a saída, só que, como Luna já esperava, ele não estava entre a massa ruiva.

E a loira ao ve-los os cumprimentou suavemente – recebendo um olha de Hermione que confirmava o que ela já sabia, e com um pedido mudo: _olhe-o_ -. Continuou seguindo,

até que viu Harry sentado em baixo de uma arvore, no canto mais isolado do cemitério, o olhar perdido, preso em uma guerra que ainda não havia acabado dentro dele.

Ela para e se senta ao seu lado, sua mão recai levemente sobre a dele. Depois a loira fica observando em silêncio o entardecer ao lado do tão famoso herói do mundo bruxo, mas a quem ela via como alguém perdido e só naquele momento.

- Luna, é melhor voce ir embora, eu vou ficar aqui por muito tempo. E já anoiteceu, não precisa me esperar – Harry disse depois de um tempo, com o olhar ainda perdido no céu.

- Eu não quero ir embora. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Não precisa me esperar, Luna, pode ir.

- E quem disse que eu estou te esperando? – ela perguntou ao moreno.

- Então o que mais estaria fazendo aqui? – ele rebateu de modo rude a ex corvinal.

- Eu estou com você.

- E não é a mesma coisa? Eu estou bem, vou ficar bem, pode ir.

- É claro que naõ é a mesma coisa, Harry, eu não estou te esperando, isso não é uma obrigação pra mim, nem uma responsabilida. Eu estou com você, porque eu sempre estive... Eu estou aqui, Harry – ela colocou a mão no coração do moreno – Só que é mais fácil pra você não esquecer disso se eu estiver do seu lado. –

Harry tentou buscar algo para dizer sobre, mas conseguiu rebate-lá. Então ficou quieto, com aquelas palavras ainda pairando no ar, esperando o o que quer que estivesse entalado em sua garganta vir à tona.

- Sabe, Harry, não precisa ser tão forte sempre – ela disse, olhando em seus olhos e, dessa vez, ele não pode fugir dos olhos azuis de Luna, que brilhavam como duas estrelas.

E então Harry sentiu como se toda a dor e todo o sofrimento que ainda estava dentro dele estivessem desmoronando lentamente, tudo porque a frase de Luna lhe tocou de um modo que ele não esperava. Era como se, depois de uma corrida, como depois daquilo tudo que ele viveu, Potter finalmente tivesse chegado ao lugar seguro que tanto buscou, o esconderijo perfeito, a lanterna dos afogados que eram os dois olhos da loira ao seu lado.

E Luna se aproximou mais. Logo o moreno descansou sua cabeça nos ombros dela e finalmente chorou. Chorou pelos que tinham ido, por tudo o que tinha perdido, por todos que tinham sofrido, pelos seus pais, por seus amigos, por sua casa – Hogwarts – que agora estava destruida, por tudo o que pesava dentro de si sem saber, mas que estava lá e machucava.

E quando as lagrimas pararam, era como se todo o peso do mundo tivesse ido embora, e ele finalmente estivesse livre. A guerra finalmente tinha acabado dentro de Harry, e agora só restava a neve que caia, o luar prateado no céu, e a Lua dourada ao seu lado, que ainda segurava a sua mão, e que ainda estava lá dentro dele – sempre esteve, só que ele ainda não havia percebido.

- Vamos para casa, Harry? – Luna disse.

E ele olhou nos olhos dela, azuis e vivos, para o rosto que se assemelhava a um anjo, e para os cabelos, que pareciam a luz do sol e soube: já estava em casa.

- Vamos. – Ele respondeu.

E não importava o que houvesse, eles estavam juntos, não importava onde casa fosse, Harry já tinha chegado a sua.

Os dois haviam entrado naquele cemitério sozinhos, mas agora saiam dali juntos.

Sem medo do passado ou de enfrentar a perca dos seus entes queridos, somente juntos e em paz.

* * *

><p><em>Tô relendo minha lida, minha alma, meus amores<br>Tô revendo minha vida, minha luta, meus valores  
>Refazendo minhas forças, minhas fontes, meus favores<br>Tô regando minhas folhas, minhas faces, minhas flores_

_Tô limpando minha casa, minha cama, meu quartinho  
>Tô soprando minha brasa, minha brisa, meu anjinho<br>Tô bebendo minhas culpas, meu veneno, meu vinho  
>Escrevendo minhas cartas, meu começo, meu caminho<em>

_Estou podando meu jardim  
>Estou cuidando bem de mim<em>

* * *

><p>Comentários ? Eu preciso de amor pra escrever mais ficts fofas, então... dedos*<p> 


End file.
